Millie
|VergGruppe=Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer |Rang1=Hauskätzchen |RName1=Millie |Rang2=Einzelläuferin |RName2=Millie |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Millie |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Millie |Rang5=Älteste |RName5=Millie |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Graustreif |Familie2=Töchter |FName2=Blumenfall, Wurzellicht |Familie3=Sohn |FName3=Hummelstreif |Mentor=Graustreif (inoffiziell) |lebend=Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, Der vierte Schüler, Fernes Echo, Stimmen der Nacht, Spur des Mondes, Der verschollene Krieger, Die letzte Hoffnung, Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, River of Fire, Brombeersterns Aufstieg, Tigerheart's Shadow, Graustreif und Millie, Distelblatts Geschichte, Nebelsterns Omen, Taubenflugs Schicksal, The Longest Night |erwähnt=Die letzten Geheimnisse, Cats of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide}} Millie ist eine schlanke, kleine, silbergrau gestreifte Kätzin mit blauen Augen und kurzem Fell. Außerdem hat sie eine harte Stimme und ein zerfetztes Ohr. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Das ehemalige Hauskätzchen mit dem Namen Millie kommt mit ihrem Gefährten Graustreif zurück zum DonnerClan. Als die beiden Katzen mitten auf der Versammlung aufkreuzen, ernten sie nur Gejaule und feindselige Blicke. Wieder im Lager bemerkt Häherpfote, dass Millie eine infizierte Wunde hat. Distelpfote behandelt sie. Nach und nach akzeptieren die Clans die junge Kätzin und Millie wird immer mehr zu einem festen Bestandteil des DonnerClans. Fluss der Finsternis :Sie wird bei einer Kriegerzeremonie zu einer Kriegerin ernannt und bittet Feuerstern darum, ihren Namen behalten zu können, worüber sich einige DonnerClan-Mitglieder empören. : :Später holt sie Häherpfote, als Graustreif nach zu viel Frischbeute auf einmal Bauchschmerzen hat. Verbannt :Millie ist eine trächtige Königin. Zeit der Dunkelheit :Sie bekommt ihre Jungen Blumenjunges, Hummeljunges und Wurzeljunges. Lange Schatten :Millie ist eine der ersten Katzen, die an Grünem Husten erkrankt. Sonnenaufgang :''Folgt Staffel 4 ''Der vierte Schüler :''Folgt ''Fernes Echo :Als ihre Tochter Wurzellicht durch einen Unfall ihre Hinterbeine nicht mehr bewegen kann, verliert sie das Interesse an ihren anderen beiden Jungen und kümmert sich nur noch um Wurzellicht, wodurch sich besonders Blumenfall gekränkt fühlt. Stimmen der Nacht :''Folgt ''Spur des Mondes :''Folgt ''Der verschollene Krieger :''Folgt ''Die letzte Hoffnung :''Folgt Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :''Folgt ''Donner und Schatten :Graustreif holt Beinwell für Millies schmerzende Gelenke. Später sieht ihn Erlenpfote, als er gerade in einer Senke Millie den Kräuterbrei aufträgt. Er sagt dem Heilerschüler, dass er für Mäuse zwar schon zu langsam sei, sich aber noch an Kräuter anpirschen kann, sollte er mal Hilfe benötigen. Millie erwidert, dass er immer noch so schnell jage wie der restliche Clan, worauf Graustreif antwortet, dass er dies nicht mehr beweisen muss, jetzt wo die jüngeren Katzen diese Pflichten übernehmen. Zerrissene Wolken :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Brombeersterns Aufstieg :Millie ist Teil von Beerennases Patrouille. Als sie auf Blattsee treffen, die im Wald Huflattich pflückt, bedankt sich Millie bei ihr, da die Übungen Wurzellicht geholfen haben, den Grünen Husten zu überleben. :Eichhornschweif schickt sie mit Lichtherz, Taubenflug und Mausbart auf Patrouille an der SchattenClan-Grenze. Sie entdecken SchattenClan-Geruch und rennen zurück ins Lager, wo Lichtherz Brombeerstern davon in Kenntnis setzt. :Sie lobt ihre Tochter Wurzellicht, als diese sich aus dem Heilerbau schleppt. Millie sagt ihr, dass sie sicher bald wieder in Hochform ist und geht dann zum Frischbeutehaufen, um mit Graustreif eine Amsel zu verspeisen. :''Rest folgt }} Die Welt der Clans Die letzten Geheimnisse :''Folgt Mangas ''Graustreif und Millie Der verlorene Krieger :Millie ist früher ein Hauskätzchen gewesen. Sie hilft Graustreif, sich im Zweibeinerort zurecht zu finden. Graustreif erzählt ihr viel von seiner Heimat und den Clans. Er bringt ihr viele Jagd- und Kampftechniken bei. Im Wald kämpfen sie gegen Duke und seine Freunde. Als Graustreif von den Zweibeinern gefangen wird, hilft Millie ihm, zu entkommen und seinen Clan zu suchen. Millie entscheidet sich nicht sofort dazu, Graustreif zu folgen, daher zieht er allein los. Tage später findet Millie Graustreif ausgehungert und einsam. Sie erklärt ihm, dass er im Kreis gelaufen sei und pflegt ihn gesund. Außerdem hat sie sich Sorgen um Graustreif gemacht. Nun ziehen sie gemeinsam weiter. Die Zuflucht des Kriegers :Als sie von einem Maismonster durch das Maisfeld gejagt wird, verletzt sie sich an ihren Augen, weil die Blätter so scharf sind. Die Verletzung heilt jedoch schnell wieder. :Graustreif fragt sie, warum sie sich für ein neues Leben entschlossen habe. Darauf sagt Millie, dass sie kein Leben vermissen könne, das sie nie gehabt habe. Trotzdem vermisst sie oft ihr altes Zuhause. Graustreif bemerkt das und fragt, ob sie es bereue, mit ihm gegangen zu sein. Millie denkt lange nach. Darauf sagt sie, dass ihr Zuhause immer dort sein werde, wo Graustreif sei. :Millie hat die Fähigkeit, einige Wörter mit Hunden zu sprechen. (>Halt, Stop, Nein< und >Geh weg<) Mit diesen Worten rettet sie Graustreif vor den Hunden, die die Zweibeiner auf ihn gehetzt haben. Sie hat außerdem Angst davor, Donnerwege zu überqueren. Nur durch gutes Zureden von Graustreif traut sie sich, doch dann wird sie fast von einem Monster überfahren. Graustreif rettet ihr jedoch das Leben. :Graustreif und Millie retten gemeinsam ein kleines Mädchen vor dem Ertrinken, das beinahe in den Teich gefallen wäre, wenn die beiden sie nicht weggelockt hätten. Die Rückkehr des Kriegers :Als Graustreif und Millie das ehemalige DonnerClan-Territorium finden, erkennt Graustreif sein altes Zuhause anfangs nicht wieder. Verzweifelt geht er zu Mikuschs Hof. Rabenpfote zeigt ihm, welche Richtung die Clans eingeschlagen haben. Auf dem Weg treffen sie auf einen Kater namens Diesel. Als Graustreif von einem Monster angefahren wird, erlaubt er ihm und Millie, bei ihm in der ''Raststätte zu bleiben. Da Diesel viel Zeit mit Millie verbringt, wird Graustreif etwas eifersüchtig und kommt auch nicht dazu ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebt. Sie fahren nach einiger Zeit auf einem Monster zum Wassernest der Sonne, wo sie nach dem Marsch weiter ins Landesinnere die Clans schließlich finden. Short Adventure ''Distelblatts Geschichte :Als Distelblatt den DonnerClan heimlich beobachtet, sieht sie wie Millie angerannt kommt, um ihre Tochter Wurzellicht daran zu hindern, sich weiter aus dem Heilerbau zu schleppen, da sie sich noch schonen muss. Nebelsterns Omen : Kurzgeschichten ''The Longest Night :Beim Schmücken des DonnerClan-Lagers für die Längste Nacht steht Millie neben Lilienherz und spornt ihren Gefährten Graustreif an, den Kiefernzapfen, den er gerade am Ältestenbau anbringt, noch etwas höher zu schieben. :Als Brombeerstern den Clan zu einer Clan-Versammlung zusammenruft, schiebt sie sich an Beerennase und Maulwurfbart vorbei zu Graustreif, setzt sich neben ihn, und bemerkt, dass ihr Anführer sehr angespannt wirkt. Graustreif lehnt sich kurz darauf näher zu ihr, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass er sehr hungrig sei und dass Brombeerstern hoffentlich nicht zu lange brauchen würde. Nachdem dieser berichtet hat, dass die Längste Nacht möglicherweise nie enden würde, rückt Millie näher an Graustreif heran und fragt, ob der SternenClan gesagt habe, was sie denn nun tun sollen. :Als Graustreif trotz des aufziehenden Schneesturms jagen gehen möchte, rät Brombeerstern ihm, lieber bei Millie im Lager zu bleiben. Sonstiges *In ''Cats of the Clans sind sie und Graustreif auf dem Bild mit grünen Augen dargestellt. *In der Manga-Trilogie Graustreif und Millie ist sie als cremebraun gestreifte Kätzin mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und helleren Vorderpfoten dargestellt. *In Der geheime Blick meinte Millie einmal, sie könne nicht an Grünem Husten erkranken, da sie geimpft wurde, jedoch steckt sie sich später trotzdem an. *Wenn Millie es möchte und an ihn glaubt, wird sie in dem SternenClan kommen.Erin Hunter Chat 4 **Später bestätigte Vicky, dass Millie tatsächlich an den SternenClan glaubt und deswegen nach ihrem Tod auch dorthin kommt.Vickys Facebook-Seite *Millie basiert auf der Katze von James, einem Arbeitskollegen von Vicky. Dieser ist ein Fan von einem Fußballclub namens "Millwall", auf dessen Name der von Millie basiert.Erin Hunter Chat 4Vickys Facebook-Seite *In der deutschen Hierarchie von Distelblatts Geschichte wird sie fälschlicherweise als Kriegerin aufgelistet, obwohl sie im Original eigentlich als Königin und Mutter von Wurzeljunges, Hummeljunges und Blumenjunges aufgeführt ist. *Millie kann ein paar Wörter in Hundesprache sprechen. **Entgegen weit verbreiteten Gerüchten, hat sie allerdings nicht verlernt, wie man mit Hunden spricht. Laut Victoria Holmes kommt diese Fähigkeit nur einfach nicht zum Einsatz, da Hunde nur selten an den See kommen und die Lebensweise eines Kriegers eher dafür sorgt, dass die Katzen sich von Hunden fernhalten.Vickys Facebook-Seite Familie *Gefährte: Graustreif *Töchter: Wurzellicht, Blumenfall *Sohn: Hummelstreif Character Art Millie.byTopas.png|Hauskätzchen Millie.E.byTopas.png|Einzelläuferin Millie.K.byTopas.png|Kriegerin Millie.alt.byTopas.png|Hauskätzchen, alternativ (G&M Mangaversion) Millie.E.alt.byTopas.png|Einzelläuferin, alternativ (G&M Mangaversion) Millie.K.CotC.byTopas.png|Kriegerin, alternativ (CotC Version) Offizielle Artworks CCGrayMillie.jpg|Graustreif und Millie in Cats of the Clans und The Ultimate Guide Millie_Cover.png|Millie auf dem Cover von Die Zuflucht des Kriegers Millie.png|Millie auf dem Cover von Die Zuflucht des Kriegers Graustreif_u_Millie.png|Graustreif und Millie auf dem Cover von Die Rückkehr des Kriegers Millie2.png|Millie auf dem Cover von Die Rückkehr des Kriegers Millie.Manga.png|Millie in Graustreif und Millie Millie.Manga.Farbe.png|Millie in Graustreif und Millie Zitate Zeremonien Kriegerzeremonie :Feuerstern: Mir liegt schon seit einiger Zeit etwas auf dem Herzen. Und nun, da die Blattfrische gekommen ist, scheint es mir eine gute Zeit für Neuanfänge zu sein. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Millie eine DonnerClan-Kriegerin wird! :Weißflug: Wurde auch Zeit! :Birkenfall: Sie hat das Herz einer Kriegerin! :Feuerstern: Millie. Du hast tapfer in der Schlacht gekämpft. Du hast dafür gesorgt, dass der Clan während einer harten Blattleere genug zu fressen hatte. Keine Katze hier zweifelt an deiner Loyalität oder deinen Fähigkeiten. Du hast dir den Kriegernamen verdient, den ich dir gebe. Von diesem Tage an soll dein Name ... :Millie: Warte! :(...) :Millie: Ihr könnt euch auf meine Loyalität verlassen, bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich mich zum SternenClan geselle. Ich würde mein Leben geben, um den DonnerClan zu schützen, das müsst ihr mir glauben. Aber ich möchte meinen Namen nicht ändern. Ich bin immer schon Millie gewesen und sehe keine Schande darin. :(...) :Feuerstern: Du darfst deinen Namen behalten. Wir haben deinen Mut im Kampf gesehen und dein Geschick bei der Jagd. Von nun an gehörst du zum DonnerClan. Möge der SternenClan dich als wahre Kriegerin erkennen. :Birkenfall und einige andere DonnerClan-Mitglieder: DonnerClan! DonnerClan! Quellen en:Milliefr:Milliecs:Milliefi:Milliru:Миллиnl:Milliepl:Mille Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Hauskätzchen Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Älteste Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Brombeersterns Aufstieg Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere Kategorie:Graustreif und Millie Charaktere Kategorie:Distelblatts Geschichte Charaktere Kategorie:Nebelsterns Omen Charaktere Kategorie:Taubenflugs Schicksal Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere Kategorie:Die letzten Geheimnisse Charaktere Kategorie:Tigerheart's Shadow Charaktere